The Anger in Her Eyes
by MorbidCupcake
Summary: When Tora Ito is forced to move in with her grandmother after her parents' car accident, things get complicated. People in weird robes are trying to take her to some place called "the Soul Society" and things with half masks are trying to take her to Hueco Mundo. What is Ichigo supposed to do? Especially when he wants Tora next to him - for more than just her powers. *Ichigo x OC*


_When Tora's parents are killed in a tragic car accident, she goes to live with her grandmother in Karakura Town. There, she has more problems with spirits than ever before._

_First, two strange men in Shihakshos show up and demand she go with them to a place called the "Soul Society." Then, she meets a group of students in her class with strange pressure around them. Now, suddenly, people with pieces of white masks are trying to kidnap her? What the hell is going on?_

_Ichigo Kurosaki is probably the only person, other than Rukia, who's not excited about the new transfer student. Even Uryu seems interested, though Ichigo's not sure why in the hell he gives a damn. Then she comes into his Japanese class, covered in dirt and looking so tired, he isn't sure she can stand on her own. One look tells Ichigo everything he needs to know: Tora Ito, whoever she is, isn't normal._

* * *

**The Anger in Her Eyes  
**New Student

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

"And she looks so _cool_," Orihime said animatedly, eyes wide and excited. "Even with her hair all crazy, she still looked great!"

"Uh-huh." Rukia smiled. "I'm glad you like her, Orihime."

It was the start of the last class of the day: Japanese. Orihime and Rukia were sitting across from each other, other girls gathered around, gossiping about the transfer student we got today. Keigo, Chad, and Uryu, on the other hand, was surrounding me, hanging around as Keigo listened in on their conversation.

"And she did this thing with her eyes when someone said something about her messy hair, and it was great. Like, she looked like she was smiling, but her eyes were sharp and her eyebrows were kind of glaring and the girls that were making comments just walked away," Orihime continued. "She's just so cool!"

Keigo sighed. "I hope I get to meet this wonderous girl before the day ends."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think "wonderous" is a word, man," I pointed out. "Besides, who cares? We get new students almost every year."

"She does seem quite interesting," Uryu piped in, ignoring me as he pushed up his glasses. " I saw her earlier today in my morning class."

"Even you?" I said incredulously. "Why the hell do you care?"

"You're as bad as ever when it comes to sensing things I see," he said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I grumbled.

"You really are an idiot." He sighed, shaking his head.

"You—!"

"Watch it, Ichigo." Mrs. Ochi walked in, a folder in her hands. She smirked at me, and I ran a hand through my hair, grumbling as she headed to her desk. When everyone got quiet, she grinned. "Alright class, today, we have a new student."

Whispers erupted, the entire class seeming to have the same interest in this girl as Orihime and Keigo.

"Settle down, everyone," she said, shaking her head. "You can come in now, Ms. Ito."

A girl dressed in street clothes stepped in, long hair trailing past her back. It was messy, just as Orihime had said, strands of it sticking up on her head, some falling into her icy eyes. The jacket she was wearing even covered her hands, and her jeans were black and tight, clinging to her. But it wasn't that that interested me, it was the fact that she was covered in dirt. Everything she was wearing had blotches of brown on it — jacket, jeans, face, everything.

Then, without warning, the air became dense, thick, like thousands of pounds were weighing on my chest. It lasted only a few seconds, though, stopping as soon as the girl reached the front of Ochi's desk.

I glanced over at Rukia, but she was staring wide-eyed at the girl.

"Everyone, this is Tora Ito. She just recently moved here from Tokyo, so show her around a bit, okay?" When she got a few nods from people, she continued, "Well, Tora, you can have a seat behind Ichigo, the boy with the orange hair."

The girl nodded and scanned the room, stopping only when she found me. Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone soon, covered up by indifference.

She made her way to the back of the room and slipped into the desk behind me, ignoring the stares people shot her way.

Class went on the same as usual after that. Keigo tried to talk to the new girl several times, but just ended up getting yelled at. Each time, Tatsuki and Mizuiro laughed at him, getting them in yelled at too. No one else seemed to have notice the intense pressure.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and everyone made their escape to the door, the new girl the first one out, leaving the five us alone.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Uryu pressed his glasses closer to his eyes. "I told you: you're still terrible at sensing things. Her spiritual pressure has been fluctuating like that all day."

"That badly?" I looked at him incredulously. "I'm sure I would've felt _that_, Uryu."

"Not that bad, no," he relented. "That was actually the first time it's been so strong."

"What do you think, Rukia?"

Her finger was at her bottom lip, contemplating. "None of us have any other classes with each other, do we?"

"No," I said.

"And this is the first class she's been in with you, right?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"Because, in no other class has she had such a large amount of spiritual pressure from the students. Maybe, when she walked in, she sensed it and released more just to scare us."

"Huh?" I looked at her. "But she's human, right?"

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it," she said. "After all, how many humans do you know that can control their spiritual pressure without even blinking an eye?"

"She has point, Ichigo," Uryu piped in. "She released so much spiritual pressure and still managed to look calm and collected. Even if she did notice ours, she didn't look affected."

"Did you see her, though? She looked worn out," I pointed out. "Maybe it's _not_ easy. Maybe she just has a good poker face."

"Doubtful," he said. "Besides, that was only her physical appearance; that has nothing to do with her mental state."

He had me there, but for some reason, I still didn't believe she was a threat.

"Have you gotten anything from the Soul Society?" I asked Rukia.

She shook her head. "No news yet, but I figure Kisuke could help us."

I sighed. "Probably. Guess we should pay him a visit before getting home."

Everyone nodded and we headed out of school, getting looks from teachers as we stepped out the doors. Half the student body was still outside, groups of people branching across the schoolyard. A few said hi or waved as I passed, some girl even stealing Orihime for a few minutes. When we were out of the school's gate, Rukia's phone beeped.

She flipped it open, face serious. "We have orders."

"A hollow?"

She nodded.

"Over there," Uryu said.

The sky started ripping open, a tear as long as four limos forming. We rushed over there, hoping to stop it before it could emerge, but stopped in our tracks.

In front of the gash, standing emotionlessly, was the new girl.

* * *

**BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Wow! Look at that! Another reason to hate your favorite author XD**  
(The hell you think your my favorite author? Conceited bitch.)  
**Ahem. Anyways~**  
(That's what I thought.)  
**So, this was one of the first stories I ever wrote for Bleach about a year or two, and, since it's been on hold for a good eight months, I thought about rereading the chapters to kind of get in the mood to update it, but I realized a very important fact: it was awful. I've noticed that with a lot of my stories, including a few fan fictions on here. Like, I love the plots - the general ideas of what they're about - but the writing looks like the love child of a chupacabra and a four-year-old, so it's time for a rewrite!**  
(You ramble a lot, don'tcha?)  
**Hope you enjoy this, my cupcakes, and tell me what you think!(:**

**Happy reading~**


End file.
